Bloody Ripper
by miss alfred jones 14
Summary: Akane Hakuma was the world's most normal girl in the world, that is until Jack the Ripper came along. Can Ciel and Sebastian help her find her way and avoid being killed by this supernatural character?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Akane Hakuma Phantomhive. I grew up in a relatively normal environment. I had a mother, a big house, and tons of pets. I had everything a girl could ever want, well except for a dad. He died before I was born, but mother never really talks about that. Everything was perfect, that is until Jack the Ripper came along.

My mother was fine at first, but as time progressed and hus crimes got more disturbing she got more and more nervous. At times she would just stare out the window as if waiting for death to come. Waiting for her time to come to be one of those women.

I come home and mother is outside waiting with a carriage. _Well that's odd, then again mother has been acting very starnge lately, _I think to myself walking cautiously up to the carrige door.

"Are we going on a trip?" I ask nervously, fidgeting as her errie glance comes my way.

"no honey we're leaving here, forever." she says quietly, never one flinching at her words as I did.

"What? Why? How could you do this?"

"Honey lower your voice and get in the carriage, now."

I got into the carriage confused and fearful for my mothers well being. _She's finally strted slipping onto the edge of insanity. Ugh I thought I would have more time to help her fix this. _I was mad, mad at my mother for going insane, father for dying before I got the chance to ever know him, and god for putting me in this horrible situation.

"Ok mother whats going on? I want the truth now." I say in a more demanding tone than I thought as my mother flinched.

"Honey i dont really know myself." she whispers, cringing into her seat as my eyes widen.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you just take me away frome my home without even knowing why!"

"Please honey lower your voice and calm down. If you really want to know then just look at this note." she says handing me a crisp white envelope with a gold seal.

I gently take the note out of my mothers fierce grasp. _I wonder what's so special about this little envelope. I wonder if its from father. _As the thoughts swirl through my head my fingers shake as I open the envelope.

"_My dearest Jane I must leave this world to save you and our wonderful daughter, Akane. I am truely sorry I got you into this situation and for the fact that I can't tell you the specifics of it either. Alas I leave you with this:_

_ One day a man will come along with the title of Jack the Ripper. He will become a notorious killer, but I can't you why. Still this person will come and try to find you, so run. Get far away and go into hiding. I can't promise you that it will save you, but it will help and hay might be all you need._

_ Good bye my love,_

_ Edward_

"Why? Why wouldn't he just tell you?" I shout tearing up, my body shaking with sobs of sorrow.

"I'm not sure myself honey, but we need to heed your fathers warnings and hide. Now do you understand why we must leave without causing too much of a scene?

"Yes I understand."

"Ok so we're going to have to be very careful in this new city. We won't have to change our names but we won't be able to stay in one place for very long."

"Fine, but mom next time if you have some huge family secret do you mind telling me as soon as possible?"

"Yes, yes I assure you that there are no more secrets. At least non that I know of."

I spend the next five hours either eating or sleeping. Of course i had nightmares along the ways, but then again who wouldn't. I dream that I'm running through the streets being chased by Jack the Ripper. I run and run, and almost get away, but of course I fall. I see the blade come at me and get close, so very close and I wake up.

"Well honey welcome to yuor new home." she says quietly gazing out at the dimly lite streets.

I look out as well and see an ugly brown house. The only thing that brings the house light is a single street lamp that is a few blocks down. The only other thing around is more ugly houses, idetical to ours. _So this is where we're going to live until further notice._

"Well i know its not a mansion, but we can make it homey." she says with a tight smile, trying to make things seem better than they were.

"Of course, we can make any place a home if we're together." I say with a tight smile of my own altough I don't think I do as well.

"Well come on now let's not gawk like commoners."

"Right."

We unpack and try to lighten the place up, but after some time we both just give up and go to our seperate rooms. My new room is small, too small for my tastes and painted a sickly shade of green. All thats in the room are two small chairs, a desk, and a tiny little bed. I look around a get sadder by the second as I think of my old bed, my old room, and my old friends.

_Well at least I have mother and my cat Lily. _I try to keep my thoughts positive and light, but end up sobbing even more than I had before. Finally after sobbing my eyes out I fall asleep.

It's a dark dreamless sleep and by the time I wake up it is the morning of the next day. I get up and stretch and find that all of my clothes are still on from yesterday and that my mouth felt like I had ingested a large bowl of cotton balls.

I walk out of the room to find mother cleaning house. We exchange simple good mornings and I go to help her with the chores. We dust, sweep, scrub everything squeaky clean until around noon. At that time we decide its time to make some lunch.

"Mother I know you probably dont want to do this, but we need to go out." I say slowly as not to frighten my mother yet again.

"Why?" she asks nervously, twitching at the sound of my suggestion.

"Well for one thing I'm starving and I bet you are too and two we need to learn what aour surroundings are like, so if need be we can escape easily."

"Well ok I guess."

"Great then I'm goin to my room to get dressed properly and I will be out in just a few minutes."

"Wait! I think we shold dress in these servent clothes instead."

"What? Why? And where in the world did you find those?"

"Well after you went to your room to rest I did some more exploring and found them in a box."

"Ok that answers one of my questions, but what about the other?"

"Well we don't want to be recognized now do we? Now its either you wear the clothes or starve, it's your choice not mine." she says her facial expression never changing.

"Fine I will wear your servant clothes. Just let me go to my room and change." I say crisply walking out ofthe room.

After I change we head out to the market. The entire trip was filled with silence that neither of us tried to fill. I was still mad at what my mother was making us do even though I knew it would probably save out lives in the end. I didn't care, I let the hurt and anger swirl around me like a raging tornado that wouldn't stop.

We were nearing the house when we saw the flame. All of our hard from the morning gone. All of our things burning, dying really. The memories we held dearest to us fading. When I first saw the flames it felt as if a part of my that was dying too.

"Mother no!" I shrieked as my mother tired to run into the flames, but I pin her down before she has the chance to go any further.

"Edward, no don't leave me!" she shrieked along with me, trying to claw her way towards the house.

"Stop!"

"Edward, Edward, Edward."

"Mother stop it's gone, he's gone. Juts please stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so this is the second chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and just in case you didn't know this I do not Kuroshitsuji is not mine and belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**(PS *** is switching over to Ciel's point of view)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

We stay like that for the next few minutes trying to catch our breath and decide to walk it off. It was extremely tense and neither of us were will to break the silence. We were just lost in our own thoughts our own dark fantasies.

We approach a dark alley when a dark metal rod comes down on the back of our heads. I don't know how long we were unconsious for, but I wake up tied to a chair back to back with my mother. I look around more closely and realize that we were in a large warehouse or a factoyr of some kind. _What happened to us?_

"Mother?" I whisper, trying to see if she had woken up like I did.

"I can hear you little girl so shut up." a womens voice says from behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"You can call me Madame Red, but really that is none of your concern. You and your idiotic mother won't be with us for much longer."

"What do you mean? What do you want from us!"

"Well that's an easy one I want you dead."

"Why? What did we ever do to you?"

"Well it's not really what you did to me it's what your father did."

"Jack the Ripper. You're the one father warned us about."

"Oh how sickeningly sweet. Did he tell you what he did to get you into this situation? Did he tell you anything at all?"

"No, but he didn't need to. My father was a great man and he would never do anything to harm another."

"Ha! Whata bloody lie! Your father ruined my life! He said he would deliver a message to my beloved but never did! To make things worse my beloved married my sister! That was supposed to be me and because of your fathers little slip up I swore to myself that I would kill him and his silly little family as well. Now my job is just about done."

"That's a lie! I didn't know my father very well, but I know he was a great man and would never do something like that!"

She slapped my in the face for that one and my mother finally woke up. She looked around in horror and starts screaming. The blood curdling scream she let out could have woken the dead, it was that loud. I watch in horror and the women who called herself Madame Red walk towards my mother and slap her as well.

My mother finally stops and stares up at the women open mouthed. When I was finally able to look away I notice and man had walked in. He had the most bright red hair I had ever seen and a red coat and glasses to match. He walks with a confident almost cocky air as he swings his briefcase back and forth. He notices me watching and gives me a large almost cat like grin.

"Well, well, well what do we have hear?" he says walking up to me, observing every move.

"Who are you?" I whisper, looking up at him with a mixture of awe and horror.

"I am Grell. Who are you little girl?"

"Akane. What are you going to do with us?"

"Did you not hear the Madame? I'm going to kill you. Oh how about I demonstrate on your little mommy."

He walks up amnd shoves Madame Red out of the way and examines my mother. I feel her shake from behind me and my heart catches in my throat. He pulls out a large what looks like kitchen knife and slashes at my mothers throat. I hear her gurgle in pain and the blood gushes from the wound. The man smiles taking pleasure in my mothers slow and painful demise. He waits and watches as the light leaves her eyes and pulls her entrails through her throat. I try to look away, but my eyes stay glued to the horrific scene playing out in front of me.

The man then pulls out a large sword that makes a terrifying crunching sound. He slashes my mother right in half and narrowly misses my head. The grin on his face widens to an impossible angle as he starts dancing through my mothers blood. He spashes it everywhere as if working on some great master piece and my heart cracks at every spash or crash of the blood.

Madame Red walks to the horrifying mass of body parts and cups her hands scooping up a large amount of blood. She walks over to me, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and poors the blood over my head. It's then that I finally break down and cry. To two people watch as the blood starts mixing with my tears and laugh as if I am some comedy play.

As my vision starts to fade I see a bright light open up towrds me. _God? Are you coming to take me to mother? _My vision returns a bit and I see them, a boy and a man. The boy has blue black hair and the brightest cerulean eye I had ever seen. His other eye is sadly covered by an eye patch and makes me wonder what happened to the eye. I turn to face the man and he is just as stunning as the boy. Hair black as night and bright red eyes that seem to glow in the dark.

"Grell, Madame Red stop!" the boy shouts, glaring angrily at the both of them.

"Ciel this isn't what you think!" Madame Red shouts standing in front the the dismembered body.

"Oh well then what is going on here Madame?"

"Please you don't have to know about this. Just leave and things can go back to the way things were."

"I don't think so. Sebastian kill them both."

The man bows before the boy and runs at the man and women. I watch as the one they called Ciel comes running towrds me. He tries to undo the hold on my arms, but I end up untying myself. I stumble out of the chair trying to make my exit, but almost end up falling on my face. Some how I end up in Ciel's arms and finally let myself fade to the blackness.

I walk into the room and see a girl about my age tied to a chair and what used to be a women behind her. _This is worse than I thought, it's a good thing we got here in time. _I look around and see that Madame Red and Grell are here as well. _I knew those two were up to something, but this never crossed my mind._

* * *

><p>"Madame Red, Grell stop!" I shout glaring that the two people I was supposed to have trusted.<p>

"Ciel this isn't what you think!" Madame Red shouts, standing in front of the girl and dismemembered corpse.

"Oh well then what is goin on here Madame?"

"Please you don't have to know about this. Just leave and things can go back to the way things were before."

"I don't think so. Sebastian kill them both."

Sebastian bows before me and goes on to do the rest of his job. I run to the girl and try to undo her restraints, but she ends up untying herself. She stumbles out of the chair and I narrowly catch her. _Who is this girl?_

"Sebastian is the job done?" I ask turning around to see a dead Madame Red behind me.

"The reaper got away. Do you want to go after him Young Master?" Sebastian asks eyeing the girl in my arms as well.

"No we can hunt for him another day."

"What shall we do with the girl?"

"Let's bring her back to the mansion and see what she knows."

"Yes my lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blackness is blissful and comforting, but of course all good things must come to an end. I end up reliving the most horrific night of my life through my sick subconscious. The worst part is when I realize that in this version of my nightmare I won't be getting saved. Ciel and Sebastian won't be walking through the door and there won't be a happy ending. Grell starts to draw blood when I start screaming.

The dream ends and I wake with a start. My scream echoes off of the high ceilings of the unfamiliar room. _Where am I? _I get up from the large bed and inspect the room closely. I admire all of the grand decorations, but nothing is familiar about the room. I finally come to a door with a note and take it down.

"Hello guest we hope you've had a good nights rest and are ready to talk about the nights events when you are ready. We have prepared this washroom for you and have laid out some clothes as well. Whe you finish up please join us in the dinning room downstairs."

I walk in and take a good look around. Everything is just as they said it would be and I find the clothes neatly placed on a side table. It's a suit, a black suit to be exact and it's a bit to big for me. On the ground next to it I find the maid disguise from the day before completely free of blood. _Hmmmm, I think I can work with this, now let's see if he has any scissors around here._

* * *

><p>Sebastian and I are deep in conversation when she walks itnto the room. My suit that I had lent her for the time being was completely in shambles, but I am amazed she made so many changes in a short amount of time. Instead of the suit I had given her she is wearing a skirt, smaller version of my coat, and some type of gloves. <em>Hmmm I'm somewhat impressed.<em>

"Ummm is he ok?" the girl asks giving me a strange look.

"Young Master it's not very polite to stare." Sebastian says smirking at me.

"I was not staring and you what did you do to my suit?" I ask trying my best to glare at her.

"Oh sorry about that, but the suit was a bit too big for me so I decided to slim it down and add some of my own touches. I will pay you back as soon as I can for it."

"It's fine don't worry about it. Anyways I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian."

"Oh nice to meet you and thank you for saving my life. I am Akane Hakama."

"It's no problem, you helped us solve the case of Jack the Ripper. Now we have a few questions for you are you ready to answer them?"

"Sure ask away."

"Ok first, who was the woman you were with?"

"That was my mother Jane Hakama. I don't mean to interrupt, but what did you do with my mothers body?"

"It should still be with the police, but if you want we can go get it for a proper burial as soon as everything gets sorted out."

"Oh alright."

"Anyways next question, were you and your mother prostitutes?" I ask and get a swift slap in th face as an answer.

"How dare you think of that of me and my mother! She was an amazing women who would never resort to that type of life no matter what happens!" she shouts, her body trembling with anger.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or your mother."

"No you're not! No one will ever understand what it's like to loose a prent like that! They won't ever understand what it's like to hear your parents last screams." She whispers, tears streaming down her face.

"Look I lost my parents too. I understand what you're going through. I lost my parents in a house fire and trust me when I say that I will never be able to forget the looks on their faces when I found them again." I say shaking her by the sholders.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well you do now."

When I whisper this I realize how close were standing and a blush colors my face. _Oh, this feels starnge. _She blushes as well and tries to move away, but for some reason I keep her where she is. She gives me a strange look at this and I feel just as confused as she does. As the tension rises I finally lean in and kiss her.

It feels akward and strange at first, but soon everything just melts together. It's as if now we finally understand what we've been through and now have some type of connection. We probably would have stayed like that forever if it were not for the knocking at the door.

I scowl angrily at the door and slowly get up to answer it. Akane follows me to the door with a slightly dazed look on her face and stands behind me. Now if it were anyone else I would have been perfectly fine, anyone other than Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" I shout, my face turning a bright shade of red.

"Ciel! How many times must I tell you to call me Lizzy!" she shouts pulling me into a tight hug and twirling me around.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I come to see you Ciel? Plus it's a beautiful day to do anything!"

"Ummm sure, but I can't today I'm in the middle of something important." I say gesturing to Akane.

"Oh who is she?" She says looking aroud me.

"This is Akane Hakama. She'll be staying with us for the time being because she was one of the victims of the Jack the Ripper case." Sebastian says coming into the room to greet Elizabeth.

"Oh you poor thing! That must have horrible!"she shouts running inside to give Akane a tight squeeze.

"It was terribly horrible! I just wish there was somthing I could do to get my mind off of the horrific images in my poor fragile mind." she says faking tears.

"Oh my! Ciel how could you let her waste away like that!" Elizabeth shouts turning to me angrily.

"Wait I'm not letting her waste away!" I shout getting annoyed by Akanes lies.

"I'm not very sure. Humph Akane why don't you spend the day with me so that you can get out of this stuffy mansion. Besides I wanted to do some shopping anyways." she says grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away.

"I would love to Elizabeth. Good bye for now Ciel!" Akane shouts giving me a smile thats tells me that things just got worse.

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself. How do you know Ciel?" I ask once we're inside the carriage.<p>

"Oh that's an easy one, our families have known each other for the longest times and actually when we become the right age Ciel and I are to be married. So I guess you could call him my fiancee." she explains with a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh how wonderful."

"I know. Ciel is just so cute and kind even though no one really realizes it."

"Really? Why wouldn't anyone realize it?"

"Oh you don't really know who he is do you?"

"Umm well not really."

"Well Ciel is the Earl Phantomhive and that also makes him the queens guard dog as most people would call him."

"Oh I see."

The conversation stops there and I'm left to stew over my own thoughts for a while. _If he had a fiancee why in the world would he kiss me? Is he a player or somthing? Did he do it for kicks? Why would he do something like that? _The thoughts boil over in my head and I get angrier by the second. Elizabeth must have noticed becasue she gave me a strange look and brought my attention back to her.

"So Akane you know a bit about me, how about you?" she says with a kind smile that made all of my hate for her melt away.

"It's a bit of a long story Elizabeth." I say with a slight sad smile.

"Ah, ah, ah, remember call me Lizzy."

"Right sorry about that."

"It's fine and we have a pretty long ride so I think I could get the most of ti."

"Alright, well I grew up..." and that's how I started my stor


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey people out there reading my story! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! My computer decided to crash on me in the middle of typing up this chapter and took forever to get up and running. But don't worry I will make up for it with an awesome new chappy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As soon as the girls are gone I run up to the study hoping to avoid Sebastian. I slam and lock the door behind me, but I look up and see that he is one step ahead of me. He smiles down at me and jumps off of my desk that he had been lounging on.

"Avoiding someone?" he asks giving me a smug smirk.

"Of course not. What would give you an idea like that?" I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Alright then do you have any idea on what you are going to do about the girls?"

"Ummm of course I do."

"Well then arn't you going to tell me?"

"I will...as soon as I figure out what plan it is I want to do."

"Young Master you know you cn't lie to me. Can't you at least tell me which one you have feelings for?"

"No."

"Well this is going to be a bit difficult. First you're going to have to choose which one you love the most." "L-Love?"

"Well of course. You can't keep both girls to yourself."

"Right."

"Good now I suggest you spend at least a day with each of the girls, take them out and see how you react with them."

"Alright I will call Elizabeth later on then."

* * *

><p>"Wow Akane you are much more fun to hang out with than I thought you were going to be." Lizzy says with a slight giggle.<p>

"Thank you. You know you are a lot different than I thought you were going to be as well." I say smiling back at her.

"Aww thank you! We should do this again soon. You helped me so much today and you have such good taste!"

"Aww thanks I have my mother to thank for that."

"Really? Wow your mother must have been an amazing women."

"She was, she made anything seem possible. I just hope to keep her memory alive through me or something to make her proud."

"Well I think you're doing a great job. Oh look at that dress!"

I spend the rest of my day looking at dresses and actually having quite a bit of fun. Although she would be more fun if she didn't obsess over Ciel every single second. She would ask questions like, "would Ciel like this?" or "I wonder what Ciel is doing right now?" It drove me crazy and broke my heart a little more almost every time she brought him up. _Why? Why did he have to kiss me? What was it for anyways?_

At the end of the day Lizzy drops me off at the mansion and has the driver bring up everything she bought for me up as well. Although I told her I didn't really need anything she bought me everything I thought was nice. I wave at them until I can't see them any longer and quietly sneak inside. I hope to avoid Ciel with all of my might, but I see that he had been waiting for me all this time.

"Akane can we talk please?" he asks quitely as he steps out of the shadows.

"About what? About how you kissecd me even though you have a fiancee or the fact that you didn't even decide to tell me you had one in the first place?" I say backing up against the door.

"Please just let me explain."

"Explain what, that you're a jerk? Well I already got that so there's nothing left for you to

explain to me." I say as I briskly walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian what should I do? I think I really hurt her." I say softly as I watch her walk out of the room.<p>

"You can get back to her later, for now just focus on the day with Elizabeth." he says walking towards me.

"I guess you're right. Sebastian what if the day doesn't work what should I do then?"

"Simple show them your eye. Explain to them the life you chose and the life that they would have to deal with because of it. Although that should be a last resort."

"Alright."

The next moring I think about yesterdays events as I get ready for my day with Elizabeth. She is suprised that I called but very enthusiastic about our day. Akane on the other hand spent the day avoiding me like death. Although I want to really explain things to her I know I must focus on Elizabeth.

I hear a knocking at the door and run down the stairs to answer it. I open up the door and engulfed in ahuge bear hug. Elizabeth spins me around and giggles in my face.

"Ciel I'm so glad you called! I can't wait to see what you have planned!" she shouts practically carrying me to the carriage.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you too." I say trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"So are you going to tell me where were going?"

"Sorry it's a suprise."

"Aww well I can't wait!"

As soon as we are both aboard the carriage the conversation stops. We both look out our respective windows and wait for the driver to bring us to our destination. The carriage ride seems to last longer than it should and I start to panic. _Things shouldn't be this akward between us should it?_

My train of thought is interrupted when the carriage stops. I help Elizabeth get down and we both have a good look around, a field next to a running river. Elizabeth squeals with excitement and I cringe. _Must she do that all the time? _She pulls me down to the ground along side her and we both stare out at the sunrise across the river.

I take the opportunity because her maid was no where to be seen and kiss her for the first time. It is a nice kiss, but nothing like it was with Akane and I don't think it ever could be. I decide to spend the rest of the day with her because of the news I would be telling her soon, but inside I feel the need to go back home. My brain was a swirl of emotions ranging from relief to sadness. _What if Akane doesn't want to forgive me?"_

* * *

><p>"Sebastian may I speak with you in private?" I say using my most sweetest voice.<p>

"Of course miss Akane what did you need?" he asks giving me an amused expression as he follows me into my room.

"Ok look I've got a little propostion for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want to teach Ciel a little lesson about peoples feelings and I need you to help me out a bit."

"And how would I be helping out?"

"I need you to pretend that you're in love with me. Only for like a week or so. I just want to make him see things from my perspective."

"I don't know if I can do that. I do belong to my master after all."

"That's too bad because I recently found my cat Lily and she and I would really like if you would help me."

"Lily?"

"Yes. Ok here's the deal you help me and you can play with Lily whenever you want to."

Eventually Sebastian went aling with the plan and agreed to help me trick Ciel. Who knew the guy loved cats that much. The next morning Sebastian and I walk into the dinning room hand in hand leaning closely on each other.

"Well good morning Ciel how was your day with Lizzy?" I ask, grinning at his tomato red face.

"Sebastian what is this?" Ciel growls, scowling at his butler.

"Nothing that you need to know of Ciel. Come along Sebastian we havethings to do today."

I pull Sebastian out of the room and try to control my giggles. I look back for about a second and see Ciel staring off into space in shock. _Well this should prove to be an intresting week._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! Now because my computer decided to be a big old jerk face I decided to post a new chappy early for you guys! Hope you like it and of course thank you to all of my reviewer! I love ya! =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

And that's how our week began. Ciel was silent and angry just like I planned and Sebastian oddly more fun than I thought he would be. We kept up the ruse for as long as we could, but soon enough he found out. When we finally confessed I was expecting the worse, but nothing happened. He spent the rest of the day as silent and angry as before, but he forgave me. _I wonder what that was all about?_

The next day Ciel told me he arranged a carriage ride to a secret location. I was caught off gaurd but ended up agreeing anyways. When we got there I took a long look at my surroundings. He had taken me to a beautiful lake with a nice view of the towns below. I was in total awe as he lead me to a spot under a weeping willow and sat me down.

"C-Ciel how did you find this place?" I whisper taking in the sights.

"I have my ways." he says with a slight grin.

"Wow."

"Akane I have something to tell you."

"Sure Ciel what is it?"

"I think I might love you."

"Might?"

"Well you see you don't really know everythin about me..."

"What else would I need to know?"

"You might not believe this, but I sold my soul. I sold it for my own gain to Sebastian."

"...How can I be sure you're not just lying to me?"

He takes off his eye patch with shaking fingers and I watch in silence. I feel my eyes widen when I get a better look at him. His eye wasn't the cerulean blue that I expected but instead carried the sign of the devil. Etched across his eye was a glowing bright pentagram. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, but I could feel Ciel growing uncomfortable under my gaze.

"I-I don't know what to say." I whisper trying to make my brain process the situation faster.

"It's fine you don't have to say anything. You probably shouldn't love someone who did this to himself under his own will." he says softly looking away from me.

"What do you mean Ciel? Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean anyone would love you any less, including me."

"What?"

"Of course. I don't care what you did Ciel, but you saved me in my time of need and that's all I care about."

"So you mean...?"

"Yes Ciel I love you." I say softly placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well now I don't know what to say."

We stay like that and watch the clouds a while, but one question stays on my mind. _This is everything I ever wanted, but I know I'm forgetting something. _I search my brain as I stare up at the clouds, but it finally comes to me. _Elizabeth!_

"Ciel what are we going to do about Lizzy?" I ask sitting up.

"I'm not really sure how we will tell her, but I know exactly what to tell everyone else." he says, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And are you going to tell me this master plan?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a suprise."

After a little while longer we return to the mansion. Now if we were paying attention to our surroundings we would have noticed the blond haired girl walking away in the distance. We don't look back so we don't know what is to happen next.

We continue our week as normal, but I notice that Ciel is acting even more jumpy than usual. I observe him closely to see what he might be up to, but I come up with nothing. Finally it is Saturday morning and he tells me that we have a huge ball to go to.

"What? But Ciel I'm not ready for something like this, besides I don't even have a dress." I say looking very nervous.

"Actually I already have that taken care of for you." he says giving me his signature smirk.

"So this is what you were so jumpy about this whole week?"

"Actually yes, yes it is."

"Oh no this is not happening. I am not moving from this spot."

"That won't be a problem. Sebastian we're going with plan B." He says as Sebastian picks me up and tosses me over his sholder.

"Hey! Let go of me! Sebastian put me down!"

"Take her to Meyrin."

"Ciel Phantomhive tell him to put me down!"

"I'll see you later on tonight."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian how is Akane doing?" I ask as I get ready myself.<p>

"She is complying." Sebastian replies and bows.

"Good everything is going according to plan. Now I just need to figure out what to do about Elizabeth."

"That will be up to you, but Young Master you should tell her yourself in person."

"I know. I'll do it as soon as Akane is in bed."

* * *

><p>As soon as I reach my bedroom Everything goes dark. I feel a scream bubbling up inside me, but I soon realize that it is only a blind fold. <em>What is going on?<em>

"Umm would someone please tell me why I'm blind folded?" I ask shakily trying to get a hold of my surroundings.

"Young Master said that evrything tonight would be a suprise, including what you look like." I hear Sebastian's voice to the side of me, but I make no movements towards it.

"Ok then. So what now?"

"You will go and get ready with Meyrin."

I do as he says and let Meyrin lead me further into my room. I grow more nervous with every tug, pull, and snip. By the time I am able to look at myself I feel as if I am about to explode. When the blind fold is removed I gasp in shock at the person staring back at me.

My hair is put up into an intricat series of braids and pinned up with dark red pins. My eyes seem happier, my lips seem fuller as they smile, and everything about me seems more mature than I ever thought I would be. I ware a black ballgown with hints of red and twirl around to get a better view. Meyrin also hands me a black mask with lace spiders ans bats sewn on. _Wow I can't believe Ciel did this all for me. _

"Come along Akane Ciel is waiting for you." Meyrin says with a bright smile.

"O-Oh right. Sorry about that I was a bit distracted." I say with a nervous giggle.

"Wow its been so long since I've seen Ciel this happy."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Ciel lost his parents a long time ago in a house fire and I heard that he hasn't been the same ever since."

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong my lady?"

"I-I told Ciel that he could never understand the feeling of loosing a parent and he has. I have to apologize!"

"Now, now there's no need to go and ruin a night that Ciel has planned for you. Besides he already forgave you for it anyways. You don't need to worry about those things on a night like this."

"You're right. Thank you Meyrin."

"Of course my lady."

I walk down the staris and the first thing I see is Ciel in a suit that matches mine down to the color. He also wears a mask exactly like mine except for a bloody red. Sebastian wears a silver mask along with his normal clothes and they both smile up at me. _I can't believe they're both mine._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello people! Its me again! Ugh I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but oh well. I hope Ciel hasn't been to OOC for you guys. DX Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I see Akane walking down the stairs and I'm stunned. She gives me a large grin as she walks towards me and it feels as if everything just stops. _Wow._ That is the only thought that comes to mind when I look at her.

"Ok guys I we can get going. Sorry it took me so long." she says giving us apologetic looks.

"It's fine. Sebastian bring the carriage around." I command and watch him walk away.

"Heh, even Sebastian got dressed up for this." she says letting out an amused giggle.

"Well that's Sebastian for you."

"Yeah that's true. Still for such an uptight looking guy he's actually pretty fun."

"Really? Hmmm."

"The carriage is ready Young Master."

As we climb into the carriage I grow nervous. My palms grow sweaty and my mouth goes dry. Akane tries to start, conversations but I don't respond. I fear that if I even try to speak that I will blow everything. _Must stay calm._

Wen we finally arrive at the party I let out a sigh of relief. _Now all I have to do is actually go through with it._ We walk into the ballroom and everything stops. The chatter falls silent, the music abruptly stops, and the dancers all turn to stare. Everyones eyes widen as they realize I don't come with Elizabeth.

"Isn't that the Earl of Phantomhive?" one lady whispers to her husband.

"I think it is, but who is it that he is with? I thought he was engaged to Lady Elizabeth?" the women's husband whispers back.

"Alright everyone stop!" I shout and everyone falls silent yet again.

"Ciel what are you doing?" Akane whispers harshly giving me a confused look.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." I whisper back, pulling on her hand bringing her forward for everyone to see.

"Don't do anything rash." she whispers back, her face heating up in a blush as she grips my hand tighter.

"Well as you all have noticed I did not come here with Lady Elizabeth." I say to the crowd below me.

"Of course we can see that, but where is she?" someone asks sounding angry.

"She is not here, nor do I know where she is."

"And who is this girl?" another asks sounding displeased.

"Are you not engaged to Lady Elizabeth?" a women asks shaking her head in shock.

"Everyone! Look I know that I am engaged to Elizabeth, but I-I'm in love with someone else."

"You in love? We have all heard the stories about you Ciel." someone sneers from the background.

"You are the Earl or Phantomhive, you have no heart. Especially someone like you doing this to poor Lady Elizabeth." another shouts in disapproval .

"Stop!" Akane shouts finally stepping forward.

"Why should we listen to you?" a man asks looking at her in disgust.

"What is wrong with you people! Ciel is a human being! If anyone around here is heartless it is you people. Why would you say these thing?" she cries and the crowd falls silent.

"Heh now you see why I love her." I say grinning slightly.

"We are truly sorry Earl of Phantomhive." the crowd mumbles with a few sad nods of the head.

"It's fine, but Akane I have a question for you." I say getting down on one knee.

"C-Ciel?" she whispers in shock.

"Akane Hakuma, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" I ask slipping a ring onto her finger.

"I-I yes!" she shouts pulling me into a hug.

"Are you sure you want to marry someone as sinful as me?" I whispers into her shoulder.

"Ciel I love you, and I mean all of you." she whispers back kissing me as the crowd awww's.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheers after the kiss and the ball continues. I feel as if I'm on top of the world and nothing could stop me, but somewhere deep inside me I feel a twinge of guilt pulling at me. <em>What about Lizzy? <em>She was one of the first friends I had made here and I couldn't just do this to her without some sort of an apology. _I'll go after the ball and after Ciel goes to bed so things don't get weird._

When I return my attention back to the things at hand I notice that the floor had cleared so that we could have a dance to ourselves. We glide across the dance floor and I feel as if bliss is pouring out my soul. We slip across the dance floor and my mind races. _This is just too perfect. _ Though while I was in my own little world I failed to take notice of the blonde haired figure standing in the background.

As the night slowly comes to an end my guilt returns bit by bit. As we reach the mansion I question my wanting to visit Lizzy alone, but I stick to my original plan and decide to go alone. Although at the time I didn't realize it, but that was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life.

* * *

><p>As soon as Akane leaves to her room I prepare myself to go see Elizabeth. <em>I have to apologize to her. <em>I know she might have been a bit bratty, whiny, and annoying, but I knew somewhere deep down inside of me I loved her. Although that love would never be as strong as the love I had for Akane, I still had to apologize and explain things to her.

"Sebastian prepare the carriage." I command and slip on my hat.

"Do you want me to get Akane?" he asks looking up the stairs that she had gone up only moments ago.

"No."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Just do it."

"Yes my lord."

When Sebastian leaves I take the chance to go up to Akane's room to check on her. When I enter the room I see that she is sound asleep just like she usually is. _She seems so peaceful like that, _I think to myself as I kiss her on the forehead.

I walk out of the room and to the carrige as soon as Sebastian brings it around. My stomach fills with nervousness and I start to sweat yet again. _What will Elozabeth say? _I ask myself that question over and over again, but nothing comes to me. _I just hope Akane stay's safe_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I actually really like the way this chappie turned out! I hope you guys like it! By the way tell me what you think of the crazy Lizzy. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Wow that was way to close, _I think to myself as I open my eyes. Ciel had walked into the room when I was about to climb out of the window. _Now that would be really hard to talk my way out of. _I get up and walk towards the window, watching as the carrige fades into the darkness. When I see that the carrige is gone I climb out onto the vine.

When I reach the bottom I look around for something to get me to Lizzy's house. I walk to the horses stable and see a pure white stallion staring right back at me. _Wow, he's perfect, _I think to myself as I climb onto his back.

We start off nice and slow, but soon we are going on with a nice trot. I look around at the signs and try to remember the directions to her house that she had told me when we met before. We were supposed to meet up again soon because we had so much fun before. When I met with her the last time I never figured I would be coming to her with news like this.

I reach her house before Ciel just like I wanted. I had to be in and out before Ciel got back or there would be a lot of explaining I would have to do. I tie the horse to the tree and run up to the door. I ring the door bell and wait for her servent to come to the door.

"Oh Akane what are you doing here?" she asks as she opens the door.

"Lizzy? Oh I didn't expect you to be at the door. Where are your maids or your butlers?" I ask shocked that she come to the door at all.

"Oh I gave them all the day off."

"Oh well I came here to tell you..." I start off and everything goes black.

I wake up a few minutes later tied up to a chair. I feel a searing pain in the back of my head and groan. _What happened? Is Lizzy ok?, _I ask myself as I wearily look around. That's when I see her. Lizzy leans against the wall with what looks like a smile on her face.

"Lizzy?" I croak out trying to understand the situation.

"Hello Akane." she says softly as she steps out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>I stop at the front door and see that it is wide open. <em>Oh no, <em>I think to myself as I step inside and try to find my way around. I look up and see the full moon glowing softly from above. Then I hear the shrill scream that belonged to none other than Akane. _Oh no what's going on, _I think to myself as I run Up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lizzy steps out of the shadows caring a small sleak pistol. My eyes widen in shock at the gun but no words come out of my mouth. <em>Wha-what's going on here?<em>

"Lizzy what are you doing?" I ask, my voice full of confusion.

"Well I'm going to kill you silly!" she says using the sweet voice that seemed to full of malice.

"Why?"

"Because you stole Ciel from me! I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"But we are friends Lizzy!"

"No we will never be frineds! Not anymore..."

"Please."

She then pulls out a knife from her boot. She runs at me and stabs the blade into my arm. I cry out in pain and slum over the chair. Then she starts beating my with the end of the gun and my vision starts to fade. As the edges of my vision start to blur I look up to see Ciel. I try to shout his name, but it comes out as a whisper as I feel the cold metal against the side of my head.

* * *

><p>I bust into the room and see Akane slumped over in a chair. <em>Oh no, this is wosre than I thought, <em>I think to myself as I slowly enter the room. My eyes fall on Elizabeth as she puts the gun to her head.

"Elizabeth unhand her right now!" I shout, glaring daggers at her.

"Now where's the fun in that Ciel?" She asks giving me a big grin.

"Lizzy please let her go."

"No! She needs to die for what she's done to me!"

"And what has she ever done to you? When you first met you and her were best friends!"

"She took you from me. I was supposed to Ms. Phantomhive not her! I was supposed to be the only one you kissed not her!"

"But Lizzy it just wasn't meant to be. I know there is a better way to figure this out than with killing."

"S-So you choose this girl over me?"

"I'm so sorry Lizzy can you please forgive us?"

"N-No..."

"What?"

"I said no! If I can't have you then no one else can either! Especially not her!" she shouts as she pulls the trigger.

"Bye Ciel." Akane whispers softly and closes her eyes for the last time.

My heart stopps and I fall to the ground. _No! _My mind is swimming with rage and grief as I slam my fist into the ground. _Why didn't Sebastian show up?, _I ask myself as I look around the room.

"Sebastian!" I shout and spin around to see him standing behind me.

"Yes young master?" he asks solemnly staring at me.

"Why? Why didn't you help her!"

"Young master you didn't order me to. I can do nothing unless you order me to or unless it is you that is in danger. You should know that young master."

"You knew I loved her. You knew!"

"I am sorry young master , but we can do nothing now. What is done is done."

"Shut up!"

"..."

"Just get the me home. Bring the body too."

"Yes my lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello people of the fanfiction world! I am really I haven't updated for a bit, but I'm back now! I've been having some school and friend problems and you all know how that is. Anyways on to the chappie! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I wake up wearing a white gown and laying on a white cloud like thing. I stand up and realize that the thing I was in fact a cloud. _What the? _My arms fly back and brush against something soft. I yank on the softness and a feather comes out onto my hand and an immense pain rushes through me. _T-These are wings. Where am I? _I look around and to my horror I remember the events from the night before. _I'm dead...and this must be heaven..._

Tears stream down my face and my vision blurrs. _No this can't be true! _I kneel down and begin to scream with all of my might in frustration. The world around me disappears and it's just me and my screams. Durring the chaos I feel a small hand shake my sholders and look up to see my parents staring down at me in concern.

"M-Mother? Father?" I whisper in confusion.

"It's nice to see you too honey." my mother says with a teasing smile on her face.

"So this is the beautiful daughter I finally get to see." my father says chuckling.

"Its you!" I shout and run into their arms holding them with all of my might.

"Yes it is. We're here to take you in to see the lord." my mother says with a blissful smile.

"The lord? What do you mean?" I ask looking back and forth between the.

"Well honey this is heaven everyine has to go in and see the lord."

"Why?"

"He needs to judge you."

"But I'm already here why would he still need to judge me?"

"Well honey you're a special case."

"What do you mean by special?"

"Well we're not really sure ourselves, but the lord said you're special so that must mean you are."

"O-Oh alright."

"Akane?" a voice asks from behind me.

"Yes that's me." I say turning around to see a handsome man with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the whitest wings I had ever seen, even whiter than my parents.

"It's time for you to come and see the lord now."

"Can my parents come with me?"

"Of course. Come along then."

The angel leads me through a large golden gate and down a path lined with dimonds and pearls. _Wow, this is amazing, _I think to myself as I step into a huge room lined with more gold. I wait for the lord to appear to me, but instead his voice comes to me.

"Ah, Akane I see that you have finally awoken." a sweet sounding voice whispers right into my ear.

"I have my lord. I am here to be judged, but lord my I ask you a question." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Of couse my child. Ask what you want."

"Why do I need to be judged."

"Well you see I can see your doubts about being here. You want to back on earth."

"O-Oh..."

"You have a choice my child. There is a way for you to get back to earth, but it is not pleasant and you may never come back here if you choose to take it."

"I-I want to stay, but I know Ciel needs me more. I am truely sorry my lord."

"It's fine. I knew you would choose to go back."

"If you knew then why did you male me choose in the first place?"

"Well it is your decision and I cannot tell you what to do about it. It is yours to find out and to put into action."

"Oh I see. Then what is it that I have to do my lord?"

"To get back to earth you must become a demon. I can send you on a journey to hell to complete a task to become a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yes that is the only way you can get back to earth, but one you leave this path for the path of a demon you may never come back."

"I want to do it my lord I have to. If I don't save Ciel from himself then no one ever will. I am sorry mother and father, but this the path I have chosen."

"It's alright honey. Even as a demon I know you will do great things." my mother says with a proud look on her face.

"And although I only knew you as an infant I can feel that your path is great as well." my father says as we all take one last hug, taking each other in.

"Alright Akane it is time for you to take your leave, but first your parents must leave as well."

"Good bye mother, father I hope I make you proud." I say as they start to leave.

"Good bye my dear sweet daughter!" they both shout and then they are gone.

"Now what?" I ask in a small, shaking voice.

"The journey will be rough, but I will give you one last gift to make things a bit easier for you. Now close your eyes."

I do as he comands and feel the warmth of something run through me. My arms feel heavier and I open my eyes. In my hands I see a golden mirror and a pure white sword.

"What are these things?" I ask in pure amazment.

"This mirror will let you see anyone you want to in real time and the sword has the power to defeat anything you come across."

"How long will it take for me to get back to earth?"

"I am not really sure of that myself, but about a year or more in human time."

"Alright then I best get started."

I feel my eyes droop closed and a warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body. My mind goes blank for a bit then I am thrown into a dream of Ciel and I. I walk down the isle of my perfect wedding and see Ciel at the end of it all looking as dashing as ever in his tux. The church is full of gold and white flowers that sparkle with the hope of the future. I see everyone there from Finny to my own parents smiling down at us as we take the journey into our new life. I get to the end of the line and Ciel and I are about to kiss when I wake with a start and look around. _Where am I?_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello people of the internet! Now I'm really sorry about the wait on this chapter, but you know how school is. Anyways enough of my complaining and on with the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I spend days, maybe even weeks sitting in my room staring at the wall. I was full of grief over Akane that I didn't even realize that time was passing. Everything just passed in slow motion and time was a thing that mattered no longer. After the incident with Sebastian I no longer trusted anyone, including myself.

Every minute of everyday I would relive her dying moments and each time the pain grew more unbearable. _Sebastian was right. I could have saved her, but I never said a thing. _I wanted to stay like this, just wallowing in my own pain, until the day I died. No I wanted to die right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. If Akane was there right now she would have been pushing me forward. If I died instead of her she wouldn't just be sitting here, she would be out trying to find the murder or an explanation.

With that realization in mind I knew I had to do something, starting with Elizabeth. I had to find her and see what really happened, because I had a feeling that everything was not as it seemed. _This is for you Akane. I will avenge your death, this I swear._

* * *

><p>I look around at me surroundings and see nothing but sand for miles and miles. I listen up for any sounds of life but I hear nothing but the whisper of the breeze. <em>Wow, this place is actually kind of nice. Well in a calming sort of way. <em>I stand up and realize that I'm wearing clothes from the day I died, but with a new edition. This time I wore a belt holding both my sword and the mirror.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Akane Hakama?" a voice whispers from behind me.

"Eeeek!" I shout jumping in the air and turn in my heel drawing my sword from my belt.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Now I'm assuming that you are Akane?" a boy with bright red hair and stormy grey eyes asks as I lower my sword.

"That would be me, now who are you?"

"You can just call me Angel."

"Angel? Really isn't that a little cheesy?"

"Eh, it's fine."

"Ok then. Well what are you doing here Angel?"

"I'm here to help you on your journey. I'm going to help you get back to the human world. Anymore questions or can we proceed?"

"Right let's go."

We start walking through the desert like landscape in silence. _Alright Ciel sit tight because I'm coming to get you. We can finally be together again._

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" I shout walking through the halls looking for that pesky butler.<p>

"Young master you're up?" Sebastian says in a surprised voice coming up behind me.

"Yes, yes I'm up. We have work to do Sebastian." I say turning to face him with a determined look on my face.

"What do you mean Young master?"

"We need to find Elizabeth so that we can punish her for what she has done to us. We cannot just let her roam free while we suffer without Akane."

"Young master what you saw on that night was not Lady Elizabeth."

"What do you mean?"

"That was Elizabeth's body you saw, but that was definitely not her soul."

"What happened? How could she just loose her soul like that? Who did it to her?"

"It could have been anything, but if I could get a good look at her I think I might be able to tell you what it might have been."

"Hmmm then that means we really have to find her. Whatever was inside her might not be done."

"But she could be anywhere Young master."

"That's why we must look everywhere. We won't just be giving up."

"I am at your mercy Young master. It's been a while."

"It certainly has. Now come on let's try to get some information on Elizabeth's whereabouts."

* * *

><p>"Hey Angel, why exactly are you here helping me? Don't you have other duties and people to help?" I ask as I finish drinking from the stream we had recently found.<p>

"Well He sent me to." Angel says gesturing to the sky.

"Why? I mean does he do this to everyone?"

"I don't really know and no you are the only one He has ever sent out an angel for. I think he said something about having a special purpose or something like that."

"Hmmm, ok I guess. Hey Angel?"

"Yes?" he asks laying down on the grass next to the stream to relax.

"Well He said that this was going to be a dangerous journey, but so far we haven't encountered a thing."

"Well you see the closer we come to hell the worse it gets. That's when the demons start coming so I would enjoy the down time while it lasts." he says closing his eyes.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I just worry too much." I say laying down on the grass beside him.

"Eh it's fine. Anyone going on a trip like this has the right to be paranoid."

After that we are pretty much silent. I watch as the sun sets and the moon rises in the sky, yet I wasn't tired. My eyes continued to wander until I decided that it was a good a time as any to go and check up on Ciel and Sebastian. I sit up and look over at Angel and see that he is out cold.

I smile to myself and quietly stand and walk towards the trees. Once inside the cover of the trees I take out the mirror. _Wait, I don't know how to use this. _I sit down in meditation form and focus on Ciel. _Come on I hope this works. I need to see him!_

I focus on the image of him when he told me he loved me and see a faint glow coming from the mirror. _Yes!, _I think to myself, but a loud crash disrupts me and the mirror goes dark. _No!, _I think to myself and tuck the mirror back into its holster. I look around, but see nothing. Still I feel a strange presence with me, like something was off. _Stay calm Akane, you can do this, _I think to myself as I pull out my sword.

I scan the forest and see the inky black demon step out of the trees. I let out a squeak of surprise, but put myself into a fighting stance. I hear it growl and it starts coming at me. I swing the sword blindly and manage to nick it in the arm. The demon lets out a horrible scream, bringing me to my knees in pain. The demon then grabs me by the arm and flings me into a tree.

"Akane!" Angels voice shouts from somewhere in the trees.

"Angel?" I whisper, my vision starting to become blurry.

"Akane, what happened?"

"I-I'm hurt."

"Just sit tight and don't worry. I'll help you out as soon as I take care of this guy."

Angel then takes out a red sword and gets in a fighting stance. I see flashes of red and black as they clash against each other. Their moves are fast as lightning with cracks of it here and there, but with no sound. Finally everything just stops. There is a deathly silence and then a piercing scream. _Angel!_

"Akane are you alright?" Angel asks running towards me with a concerned look on his face.

"I-I'm fine." I say struggling to get up.

"Here let me help." he says picking me off the ground and carrying me bridal style.

"Thank you."

"It's fine, now what in the world were you doing out here?"

"I heard a noise and I went to see what it was."

"Oh ok, well next time you hear something, please tell me ok?"

"I will, sorry for causing so much trouble."

"It's fine, now rest up so that wound can heal. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Good night Angel."

"Good night."

He turns away from me and I turn and look up at the sky. _Why didn't I tell him?, _I ask myself and the answer comes swiftly afterwards. _You don't trust him. He may say he's an angel, but you don' t believe that do you? _My eyes widen at the thought, but I know it's true. _Angel might not really be an angel._


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am not dead! No the only thing that died is my computer. :( I'm hoping to start updating weekely agsin so look for new updates on the weekend! Anyways sorry about the extremely long wait, but here you go! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Well have you found anything?" I ask Sebastian yet again, my voice laced with impatience.

"No not yet, everyone has been pretty quiet about Elizabeth's case." He explains yet again, his features colored with annoyance.

"Why!? She's been missing for over three weeks! Someone has to be hiding something."

I continue pacing back and forth just waiting for an answer to fall into my lap when we hear a knock at the door. I open the door to see a very anxious Finny bouncing around in the doorway. _Oh great what could it possibly be now?_

"Young Master you must look at the paper! It's about Lady Elizabeth!" he shouts shoving the paper into my face.

"Finny he can't see it that close to his face." Sebastian says pulling the paper away from him.

"Oh, sorry Young Master." Finny says rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine, but do you mind giving me and Young Master a moment?"

"Oh of course!"

As soon as Finny is out of hearing range I snatch the paper out of Sebastian's hands and scan the page. It says, "Lady Elizabeth who had been missing for three weeks today, has been found. No one knows her whereabouts up until now and the only clue we have found is a single white feather. She was found in front of an old abandoned house waving what appeared to be a small knife and a stick. The police had tried talking to her but until she was restrained she was unresponsive. She is now being escorted back home to her parents."

"They've found her." I whisper dropping the paper to the ground.

"Shall we go and try to speak with her?" Sebastian asks giving me a questioning glance.

"Yes! We have to speak to her today! Sebastian go prepare the carriage!"

"Wait Young Master you might want to think this through a little bit more."

"And why would I have to do that?"

"Well for one thing you aren't on very good terms with Lady Elizabeth's parents. You broke their daughter's heart and according to them you are the one to blame for Elizabeth going wild."

"Hmm, well that's going to be a problem."

"Don't fret Young Master I think I might have a solution to our little problem" Sebastian says giving me one of his famous smirks.

* * *

><p>Angel and I, but mostly I, trudge through the tropical rainforest. The sun beats down on us making my clothes cling to my body. My legs begin to slow to a stop and I pull on Angels arm to stop him as well.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asks giving me a worried glance.

"I- I need a break." I puff out before leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh ok let's take a break for a bit and then we can continue in a bit. You're doing really well with this you know." He says giving me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah right I can barely get through this forest without wanting to take a break every few seconds."

"No way you're doing better than most humans would. Most humans would have died on this trip a long time ago."

"Really?"

He was about to answer me back when yet another demon comes out from the brush. This one seems different from the others that we fought earlier today. This one had bloody red skin and yellow cat like eyes. It moved swiftly past Angel and went to pounce straight at me. I quickly side step out of the way and draw my sword. _What is this thing?_

It turns back towards me and begins to charge. Angel jumps in front of me, but the demon quickly doges past him and straight towards me. I slash at its chest and it lets out a ferocious growl. I let out a tiny squeak of terror and plunge my blade down into where its heart was supposed to be. I watch as the demon bursts into flames before me.

"Wha- what was that!?" I shout in between sputtering breaths.

"It was a demon." He says looking upon me in awe.

"Well yeah I got that much, but it was different than the ones we fought earlier today."

"No it was the same it was just more powerful than the one earlier and you fought that thing all by yourself."

"I-I did?"

"Of course you did! That thing wanted nothing to do with me at all. You beat it without my help at all."

"Was I really that good?"

"Yes! You defeated that thing with perfect precision! I couldn't have done it better myself actually."

"No way, you're just saying that."

"I'm not that was really good Akane. If it was anybody else I bet they would have died right on the spot."

"Wow, just wow. I still can't believe I actually did that."

"Yeah, well we better start moving again or we'll run into another one of those things."

"Ok, when are we going to get there anyways?"

"We're getting really close. We should be there pretty soon actually."

"Great."

"Hey Akane if you don't mind me asking why are you going back to the human world anyways?"

"Oh it's alright. Well I'm going back to the human world to be with my soul mate Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hmm, he must be one great guy if you're going through all of this for him."

"Oh he is. He saved my life actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, without him I wouldn't be here right now."

"Wow, well than we better hurry and get you back to him."

"Thank you for doing this Angel."

"It's my pleasure Miss Akane."


End file.
